The Lonely Hearts Club
by purdynpink83
Summary: What if you had a chance to altar the future? To see what might've been your life, through someone else's eyes. Would you take it? SJ


**Disclaimer: Oh how I wish I owned it….but nevertheless I don't. So don't sew me.**

**Pairings: Sam and Jack of course!**

**Setting: Somewhere in the future after season 8. **

**Summary: What if you had a chance to altar the future? To see what might've been your life, through someone else's eyes. Would you take it?**

A/N: This story has been lying on my desk for quite some time. I thought I should post it. I guess this could be perceived as an AU because I wrote this before season nine. Jack didn't leave the SGC for the pentagon and the rest…well I don't want to spoil it so you find out when the time comes.

* * *

**_Lonely Hearts Club_**

Chapter One:

General Jack O'Neill sat behind his large oak desk pondering over the day's troublesome events. As the commanding officer of Stargate Command he was used to stressful days, little or no sleep, dirty politicians, and a _massive_ pile of paperwork. But today definitely takes the cake as a _lousy_ day, and he was starting to feel its effects. 'A headache from hell' as he so often called them. He sat there in "the" chair, softly messaging his throbbing temples wishing the pain would ease.

"Oye" he mumbled in a husky tone in the back of his throat.

He thought with the negotiations with the Elorean people coming to an end. And an alliance was now in the process of becoming a reality, his headaches and stress from the ordeal would also subside. Of course that was until Allegra, the Elorean monarch decided to drudge up old wounds.

* * *

_**Flashback to earlier that day**_

It was a rare occasion for the base leader to take a trip through the gate. That is unless for a diplomatic mission such as this.

The two starred general was grateful that he wasn't on base riding the _good ol' pine pony, _(well actually his desk was made out of oak, but that's beside the point) while he sent some of his men into mortal danger, on some godforsaken planet, light years away from earth.

He stepped through the portal with an extra bounce in his step. "Good mornin' all" he said with a smirk, to no one in particular.

He inhaled a deep breath. "Man it's good to be back!"

Sure it was the typical planet, trees, trees, and more trees. Oh and lets not forget a shrub or two. It was the "cake" missions like these he missed. Not the "shoot up kill'em nearly get your head blown off" missions he was used to while on the former team of SG-1. Yeah sure he missed the action every once in a while but-

"Ah, Sir?" came the chuckling voice of the SG-9 leader Colonel Wright, who was standing to the left of him.

"_Well sorta back" _he thought to himself.

Instead of SG-1 who in the past, went on missions such as these, they were now left to SG-9. At the mere thought of SG-1 brought back a wave of memories the Air force general wished he could forget.

With his good mood gone and a less pleasant one now in its place he repositioned his sunglasses on the bridge of his nose, and answered Colonel Wright. "Yes Colonel?" he replied an obvious change in his tone.

"Jack don't ya think we should get this show on the road. That is unless, you just want to stand here and enjoy the scenery?" Wright chuckled to not only to his commanding officer but, his pal.

"Why thank you Tom, just when I think my days as a paper pusher are over, you bring me crashing back to reality." His voice dripping with sarcasm, after being reminded of why he was on this planet on such a day, to finish up the Elorean negotiations by signing a treaty.

They headed down a stony path towards the palace, where they were to meet the monarch; Queen Allegra to continue the negotiations and eventually the signing of the treaty.

Once there the men were led across the palace grounds into a lush garden. Full of colorful unknown plants and exotic looking flowers. Amidst the vegetation sat the young queen and several other Elorean people on a patio.

At the sight of her new potential allies she stood up, and by doing so her fellow companions did too. "It is good to see you my friends. Please have a seat. The queen said with a smile.

* * *

_Several hours later_

"Well my job here is done. I've crossed my T's and dotted my I's. So yep, I think that pretty much wraps it up." O'Neill said while getting up from his seat and stretching, his knees cracking in the process.

"Perhaps you will join us for some refreshments?" Allegraasked.

"Sure why not" he'd do anything to get out of doing the mountain of paperwork that was waiting for him upon his return to the SGC.

Two cups of (what he thought was) tea later, O'Neill found himself in a conversation with Allegra, the young monarch of this planet.

"You know it was seven cycles ago (roughly four earth years) when yourself and SG-1 first stepped foot onto our planet. At the time my father was king. I've done my best to carry out his wishes, which is why we were gathered here today. He would have loved to see the treaty finally signed…." She stopped speaking momentarily. "… In honor of our newfound alliance I feel a celebration is in order. Do you agree O'Neill?" She asked with a pearly white smile on her face. She was a beautiful woman. He guessed she was around 35 years old, with strawberry-blonde hair green eyes and a tan complexion. Her clothes resembled what her people wore a brightly colored sari garment.

"Will there be cake?" His smile grew with each passing moment.

"I'm sure I could arrange that." She laughed.

"_Great O'Neill flirt with a newfound ally while on duty" _he chided to himself _"Would you do that to Thor!" _He shook his head slightly as the image of himself flirting with one particularly grey buddy of his.

Of course this did not go unnoticed by the woman sitting across the table. "Are you alright O'Neill?"

He chuckled to himself "Yeah fine"

"In regards to the celebration, I felt that all four members of SG-1 yourself included, should be present for such an occasion. Seeing as how you were the reason our alliance began. I was most saddened when your partnership had been dissolved-"

"-well that may be a problem" he stated a bit taken aback by her suggestion.

"But for a man of your many talents General?"Allegra said.

He blushed. "Well-" O'Neill began only to be distracted by a chuckling noise coming from behind them. Turning his head to see the noise had originated from Colonel Wright and the rest of SG-9.

Once spotting the General's glare the four men quickly turned their chuckles into coughs.

"Sorry sir…I guess some of that tea must've went down the wrong way" Wright said hiding his humor poorly.

O'Neill scowled at his men. He then turned his attention back toAllegra and the situation at hand. "I don't know if that's possible." He stated in all honesty.

Soon after, the General and SG-9 made their way back through the gate to the SGC.

* * *

_**End Flashback**_

O'Neill dug through one of his drawers in search of some aspirin for his throbbing headache. Instead of a pill bottle he came across something somewhat different. He pulled out a photo from the depths of his 'filing system' also known as his junk drawer.

It was a picture of them…SG-1. He guessed it was probably taken during their fifth or sixth year together as a team. They were all huddled in a booth at O'Malley's Bar and Grill, a favorite hang-out for the former teammates. Their arms were wrapped one another's necks smiling stupidly over something that is all but forgotten. Jack with a beer in one hand: Daniel with a half drunk look: Teal'c with an eyebrow raised, and Sam with a goofy yet slightly inebriated grin on her face.

How ironic that he would find this picture on the same day as Allegra's request. It'd probably been crammed in this drawer for four years….since they had last spoken, when he had taken the liberty of removing all things that reminded him of them from his sight, hence it being discarded without care into his "filing system".

His head felt as if it were to explode. Not being able to sit at his desk any longer he snatched his keys and jacket and headed out the door. He silently made his way down the corridor. Trying to avoid Walter's attempts on reading off his to do list and nagging him about the mountain of paperwork and memos he has yet to read.

"Sir?"

Nothing

He turns quickening his pace. _"Just a few more feet O'Neill and you're home free"_

"Sir!" Walter follows, losing several papers on his way.

"_Oh for cryin' out loud" _

"WHAT WALTER?" He barked, still maneuvering his way through the corridors.

Walter is still trailing after him, trying to get in everything at once before the General left for the day. "You have an appointment with Gen. Hammond tomorrow, you still have a decision to make on what color paint to use in the rec room, Oh, and Melanie called she had to cancel dinner tonight- she said she was called out of town unexpectedly, but promises to make it up to you. Also a text came through the gate earlier from Elorea, the queen wanted to know" Jack enters the elevator. "-if SG-1 was going to the celebration-"

He cuts Walter of mid-sentence and hits a button. "Walter I leave the matter in you capable hands"

"But sir! How do you suppose-"

The elevator doors close.

"- I do that?" He finishes in front of the now closed elevator doors.

* * *

**Please review and let me know ifI should continue.**


End file.
